


Let's Mingle

by charcolor (orphan_account)



Category: Toontown Online
Genre: Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/charcolor
Summary: You're running late for a VERY important business meeting. But The Mingler doesn't seem to mind.





	Let's Mingle

**Author's Note:**

> what? do you want to fuck the mingler from toontown as badly as i do? well, go nuts, bud.

"Ah, it's you. I'm so relieved you could make it."

You've burst through the doors of the office, sweat trickling down your spine. The Mingler asked to meet you here at three o'clock, but you're fifteen minutes late. The Mingler is your superior, so it shouldn't take this too lightly. But here it is, at its polished black desk, lavender metallic hands folded underneath a wide grin.

Still, formalities are necessary. You take a deep breath to respond. "My apologies. I promise at our next meeting I will be more punctual."

To your surprise, The Mingler tilts its head and waves a hand nonchalantly. "Oh, darling, it's not an issue. Please, have a seat."

You pull the office door closed behind you and take a seat in the small, cushioned chair. You look up into the narrow eyes of The Mingler, twinkling wistfully. Its smile, tall and wide as ever, gleams as it looks down at you. For a moment, you are silent, your heart skipping a beat for some strange reason. The glistening beauty is a tad intimidating.

You finally force out a slightly quivering question. "What did you want to discuss?"

The Mingler stands and leans further in, so its gaze approaches yours. "I've noticed all your...hard work when making sales," it explains.

Hard work? Perhaps you're being promoted. But this is The Mingler, not the Vice President. And the way it murmurs the phrase "hard work," as if through a purring rusty engine, makes something tingle deep inside. Perhaps The Mingler saw you in the streets yesterday, when you pulled off your shirt in the harsh summer heat. That thought makes the memory of the heat return, and you quickly resist the urge to pull off your shirt again.

"I'm very interested in what you have to offer," The Mingler continues. "I would like to make...a proposal."

It then walks out from behind the desk, and waves a hand to beckon you to stand as well. Then it gestures to its outfit. "First, I'd like to ask you to...loosen my clothing."

You nod, silent, and comply. Reaching your fingers toward its chest makes your heart beat just a bit faster. As you undo each button, a deep, warm breath escapes through the cog's smile. It makes you feel hot again, and once you reach the buttons of the pants, something in your groin seems to throb to the beat of your heart.

"I'm so hot." In your slight daze, you drop your professionalism. "May I ask you to loosen my clothing as well?"

The Mingler shakes its suit jacket off, revealing the smooth lavender body underneath. At the chest, it humps very slightly, with a painted screw at each end. The dim light from the desk lamp shines on the metallic surface, the incredibly tempting body in front of you.

The Mingler's metal fingers are rough, brushing against your chest as it undoes your tie. You feel your heart beat even faster, pumping blood right to your hot face as your whole shirt falls loosely to your feet. Your pants are downright wracking, feeling a brief grip on your groin as you watch your pants be pulled down. Your vision blurs briefly, before you see the purple hands grasp yours.

The Mingler sweeps everything off the desk in a clutter of noise. It pulls your naked body on top of it. Unable to hold in your desire any longer, you reach out to The Mingler, who nods and proceeds to lean over you.

You can't maintain your professional attitude. "Fuck me," you whisper, your eyes sweeping up and down at the shining, irresistible body.

"As you wish," The Mingler replies in a soft growl.

First, it reaches your hands to your chest and you feel rough, rusty fingers deeply massage the skin. You're already weak, you can't control yourself. You pull your legs apart. Seeing this, The Mingler's hands massage as they trail down to your groin. You feel the cold metal enter your body. The chills spread throughout your whole being like an ocean.

"More, more," you plead in a deep moan.

The cold fingers start to massage your genitalia. Your heart beats so hard, you feel your body shaking ever so slightly with each throb.

You moan to let out your indescribable pleasure, throbbing through your groin. In your daze, you can no longer look directly at The Mingler, only feel its magic.

Finally, it bursts, and you feel something sticky and wet between your legs. You yelp to release your absolute euphoria. Your heart slows, as do the movements of The Mingler's hands. When everything finally slows to a calm, lukewarm stop, you sit up, panting hoarsely as a dizziness swirls in your head.

"Thank you for satisfying me," The Mingler says. It pulls you to your feet and back into your clothes. "You are dismissed, if you wish to leave." The Mingler begins to dress back into its Sellbot suit. As you watch, you clear your throat to reply.

"I would like to stay for about one hour more," you tell it. "I am still rather excited about that encounter."

The Mingler nods. "I understand. Stay as long as you like, darling."

Darling...what a wonderful word, what a wonderful feeling. Whether this is all love or simply attraction, you don't care. You are satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a virgin, okay? i'm not gonna fuck a girl just so i can write realistic toontown fanfiction.


End file.
